thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Top Tribute Games
Well this is like the common Selection games other than the fact I am only choosing 30 (Capitol, 0 and 13 along with the original 12). I am being very selective, and I dont care if 20 of the tributes are owned by the same person, I want the most quality tributes. Tributes Users With Tributes Training Scores Death Chart The Games The camera pans over the arena, a basic arena. Back to basics. Just a plain series of golden fields, dotted with flowers. A few small lakes, and a few clumps of trees. In the distance is a mountain, shrouded in snow. With a couple of waterfalls cascading down its walls. Small birds fill the sky, some may suspect mutts but no. Just plain food. The mutts lie in the dark caves, or high in the trees. The days will be hot, but the nights will have a fidgid chill throughout the valley. Though one thing the tributes can be sure off is there will be bloods. The countdown ticks away, and the camera focuses on some of the bigger threats. Such as Brass, Aquila and Dark. Then some of the weaker tributes, Xenon, Thread and Argentum. Though no one will no who is the worse till the games truly begin....in 5...4...3....2....1 Let The Hunger Games............Begin All tributes leap off there plates, scattered across the clearing they flee to their selected destinations. Some flee, not wanting to feel the heat of the battle. While others brave to tread where most pass. The games were beginning with a true bang. Amanda reaches the cornucopia to grab a long thin glittering knife, inset with tiny rubies. To spell a single A. The blade had been placed to attract the girl from 10, she spins to see one of the tributes stuck between fleeing and trying for the supplies that are the life force in this arena. Xenon. Not the strongest, but Amanda with her sturdy 9 stays set on the realisation that she can take the capitol female. One swift leap leads her to be facing the petrified girl, with nothing to protect her from the girl with the gemmed blade. Amanda brings the knife down to where the head of Xenon once has, but now is fleeing with a bag towards the edge of the clearing, where the trees would hide her. But not today, or any other day. Amanda is to fast, and she takes her first victim, as the knife passes cleanly through her neck, taking the first death of the games. Brass is tearing through the other tributes, aiming for the pile of swords the lie on the floor, 3 glittering stainless blades. He swings it round, knocking it in the stomach of Alice. She clatters into the supplies. Brass raises his sword high above her body before bringing it down on the defenceless girl. Blood surfs out of the gaping wound in her stomach, coating the blade. Some may clean it but he chucks it to the side, before retrieving a second blade and re-entering the fight, this time a killer. Jet is rumaging through a pile of bags, ripping open the backpacks before chucking them aside. Looking for what is not known. But behind him another tribute, Aquila is gaining in. Locating a long thin knife. She doesnt wait, pouncing on the rushing figure. Who is still raking through, he tears open one last navy bag before the knife makes contact with his back. The fabric is spotted with tiny droplets of blood within seconds, while the limp figure slumps over the bags. Aquila takes one of the few bags left un-touched, not ripped out. She places the bag in the strap before bounding over the the field, and out of sight. Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Signature Tribute Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:Males